


the game of love (and hidden vulnerability)

by Princess_LoliKat



Series: it's a maknae thing [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Canon, I did it again, I have no regrets, Lee Taemin is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, don't trust the maknaes, dongwoo is a sweetheart, hella shy sungyeol, howon tries and fails to be flirty, i made another maknae x everyone fic, i still don't know how i manage to write so much..., myungsoo is a true friend, oh yeah, sunggyu is the smartest of them all, sungjong thinks he's smart but nah, woohyun is easily manipulated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_LoliKat/pseuds/Princess_LoliKat
Summary: Games are what Sungjong plays best.(or that one fanfic where sungjong does everything in his power to not lose at his own game and essentially blames nam woohyun the second things fall into chaos)





	the game of love (and hidden vulnerability)

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, I've done it again! My second maknae x everyone fic is finally finished! Truth be told I've had this done for a month or two now and just haven't had the chance to edit it till now (stupid senior year actually killing me but it's fine).
> 
> Anyways~ this is finally done and oh my gosh I never realized how much I loved the idea of Sungjong having everyone as his boyfriends. Clearly I'm delusional but I'm a happy fangirl living like some crazy person :') Hope you enjoy this not-so-little ficlet! <3

With a small smile dancing across his lips, Sungjong takes another bite of the muffin Taemin had insisted they buy earlier that morning before they came to the park. “So, you want to hear the latest Infinite gossip?” He asks, his smile turning into something more devious as Taemin cocks an eyebrow in interest.

“Oh, something Woohyun _hasn’t_ already told me about you?” Taemin asks with a laugh.

Sungjong rolls his eyes. “Not necessarily about me.” He corrects. “But, I figured out Woohyun has been telling you the truth, all of them do like me.”

“I could have told you that.”

“We both know Woohyun lies to make himself sound better so I had to be sure.”

“You’d be surprised when he talks to me about you.” Taemin chuckles, leaning back into the park bench. Few people are out this early so none of their fans are currently stalking about to catch the two of them together, lounging around and having their usual secret maknae get together, nothing but the trees to eavesdrop on their conversation. “Woohyun always tells the truth when it comes to you- I don’t think he’s lied a single time where you’re concerned.”

Sungjong feels his cheeks heat up and he has to press the backs of his hands to the warm skin to at least try and will the pinkness away. “Yeah, well, from someone he’s been picking on for _years_ now, shoot me for being a little skeptical of him.”

Taemin shrugs his shoulders. “I get it. I didn’t trust Minho when he said he liked me at first- he was always annoying me so how could I be certain he wasn’t just pulling some stupid prank to toy with me?”

“Exactly!” Sungjong says exasperatedly, taking another bite of his muffin. “I wouldn’t put it past Woohyun to make up stories about his love life.” He says, both of them bursting out laughing at that because it’s just so true.

“Anyways, now that you know he was being serious and that everyone does love you, what are you going to do about it?” Taemin asks, grabbing his coffee and sipping it, sighing a bit at the familiar slightly bitter yet sweet taste.

Sungjong thinks for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. “You know I like them too, that I’m scared about this whole situation, but I do like them.” He starts, Taemin quickly urging him to continue with a hand motion as he drinks more of his coffee. “But you also see the way they treat me both onscreen and off-”

“It’s relentless teasing.” Taemin finishes for him.

“It is, and I kind of don’t feel like dating any of them when they just keep picking on everything from my feminine looks and higher pitched voice to the fact I still have my giant white teddy bear and punch it when Sunggyu annoys me.” Sungjong sighs.

“That bear is defenseless and I can’t exactly condone animal abuse.”

“Oh shut up and help me figure out what to do.”

Taemin laughs, nearly choking on his coffee as he does so. Clearing his throat, he sets the plastic cup down on the bench beside him. “I haven’t told Woohyun about our conversations so I’m pretty sure none of those old guys know you know they like you.”

“This sounds like some teenage girl drama.” Sungjong rolls his eyes.

“If none of them know you know their little secret, then you can hold it above them and get what you want.” Taemin ignores his previous comment and smiles brightly over to his fellow maknae because of his ingenious plan to win the war between maknae and hyungs for good.

Sungjong deadpans at that, face going blank as he rolls his eyes again. “That’s manipulation and I’m not about that life.”

Taemin waves him off. “Not manipulation, more like, incentive.”

“I’m listening.” Sungjong mutters, a little more interested now.

Taemin grins. “When they tease you, don’t play along and instead get sad so that when they apologize- because we both know they will- give them a small reward like a kiss on the cheek or something. Just throw them a few bones so they’ll start being nicer _and_ you can also start developing actual relationships with them all while figuring out your feelings.”

“I can do that.” Sungjong says, slowly nodding his head. Though he pauses before sighing. “What if they get jealous of each other?”

“Don’t worry, Woohyun told me they often talk about you when you’re not home, sort of like some secret hyung meeting or something, so I’m pretty sure they’d be cool with you dating all of them.” Taemin then laughs. “Your bigger issue should be them competing for being your first for everything. First hug. First kiss on the cheek. First kiss on the lips. First date. First _partner_ -”

“Oh god stop putting those images in my head.” Sungjong groans, a bright blush blooming over his cheeks now.

Smiling, Taemin grabs his coffee cup and stands up from the park bench. “Well I gotta head back before Minho wakes up and finds me gone.”

“Still protective over you as always I see.” Sungjong chuckles.

“Yeah.” Taemin shakes his head, a warm smile gracing his lips. “You work on seducing your hyungs to be nicer okay? Keep me updated and I’ll forward you anything Woohyun texts me to keep you in the loop from their side of things.”

“Thanks Tae, talk to you later.”

“Bye Sungjongie.”

Sungjong watches Taemin walk down the park’s main path, waving until he’s out of sight. When Taemin is long gone, Sungjong finally allows himself to slouch into the park bench a little, his muffin now completely eaten with nothing but the little wrapping left behind.

He stares absentmindedly up at the trees that are rustling a little in the warm summer wind. Maybe Taemin has a point and playing a little game with his hyungs will work out. They have been teasing him since before debut so it’s not like this is coming out of nowhere. In his defense, _they_ started this little war and he’s just going to finish it- hopefully with a lot of kisses.

Sungjong cringes at his thoughts. That was too far even for him, Woohyun would probably even cringe at how greasy that was. Sure, he’s fallen in love with each of them and loves them all equally now, but thinking about ending fights with kisses is too cheesy even for him

Slapping his cheeks a few times for good measure, Sungjong stands up from the park bench and decides to head back to Infinite’s dorm, already figuring what to expect when he unlocks the front door.

Chaos.

{+--*--+}

It’s almost comical how on point Sungjong’s expectations were for when he returned to their dorm.

Woohyun has already annoyed Sunggyu, now throwing cute little hearts at their leader in hopes he’ll calm down some because it’s not even eight in the morning yet and it's far too early for Sunggyu to be _this_ upset. Dongwoo managed to walk his way out of his room, but is now passed out on their living room couch. Sungyeol is attempting to make breakfast for everyone with Myungsoo helping him. And Howon is just leaning against the kitchen counter, a mug of steaming coffee in hand as he blinks tiredly and watches everyone with a hint of boredom.

The only thing Sungjong got wrong was Myungsoo helping cook breakfast- he was almost positive he would be editing the pictures he took of the sunset last night on his laptop right about now. Oh well, Sungjong has to be wrong about something every once in awhile.

“Woohyun, what did you do to make him so upset this early in the morning?” Sungjong asks as he toes off his shoes, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Sunggyu immediately looks towards Sungjong, his eyes softening some when they meet the youngers for just a fraction of a second only for him to suddenly remember that he’s supposed to be angry about something and now he’s locking himself away in his room, the door slamming behind him. Sungjong looks to Woohyun with knitted brows. “What did you do Namu?” He asks again.

Woohyun shrugs his shoulders. “I just said that he sucks at all games ever invented and promptly beat him at seven games of rock paper scissors, in a row.” He says all nonchalant and _of course_ Sunggyu wouldn’t be upset over anything serious. Then again, losing to Woohyun that many times in one go _is_ a serious offence if your name is Kim Sunggyu.

Rolling his eyes at Woohyun’s usual morning teasing of their leader, Sungjong makes his way into the kitchen to see what’s being cooked. Sungyeol is the first to notice his presence and he smiles as Sungjong slides up right beside him, Myungsoo too busy rummaging around in the fridge to notice the new person in the small space. “Where did you go this morning?” Sungyeol asks, flicking his eyes over to Sungjong for just a fraction of a second. “Dongwoo noticed you gone and was a little worried.”

“Taemin wanted to meet up.” Sungjong answers, leaning a little closer, using the food as an excuse to brush his arm against Sungyeol’s. “What ya cooking?”

“Just some ramen.”

Sungjong laughs when Sungyeol’s voice suddenly goes up an octave and nearly cracks. Sungyeol will forever be the one he can tease the easiest and it’s probably one of Sungjong’s favorite pass times when he’s not dealing with overly energetic hyungs who make it their life goal to annoy him at any time past noon.

Howon cock’s an eyebrow at the two, Sungjong flashing him a smile right as a loud slam of a door is heard a little ways away. Needless to say when Woohyun goes scurrying past the kitchen and hiding away in one of the bathrooms, Sungjong knows roughly what’s about to happen and quickly goes to dissolve the issue before Sunggyu can get his hands on that devil of a man.

“Hyung, don’t kill him.” Sungjong says the second he manages to grab Sunggyu's arm, keeping him from continuing his war path directly for the hallway Woohyun had disappeared down. “You know Woohyun’s just saying stuff to make you angry.”

Letting out a sigh, Sunggyu reluctantly lets Sungjong lead him away from Woohyun, who’s still in the bathroom, and to the living room couch where Dongwoo is just now waking up for the second time that morning. “He’s an ass.” Sunggyu mutters with a huff, just as a little kid would.

Sungjong can’t help but laugh. It’s morning’s like these where everyone is just calmly living together (well, as calmly as they _can_ live together) that really show him why he fell in love with these men in the first place. They’re all complete idiots- but they’re his idiots.

Maybe today won’t be so bad.

{+--*--+}

Sungjong was wrong. Sungjong was so _very_ wrong.

He nearly forgot they have a photoshoot today and usually, for most idols that don’t happen to be the maknae of their group, a photoshoot is no big deal. Just another job they often get whether it’s for a few simple ads or for a highly loved and viewed magazine. Either way, it means Sungjong is most definitely going to be picked on and made the brunt of multiple jokes before the schedule is over and done with.

It’s like this unspoken rule that whenever there’s any sort of hidden camera, or when the members are just bored really, they have to pick on Sungjong. It’s rare they’ll go for someone else let alone include him in whatever devious plan they’ve thought up of this time. So, when Sungjong suddenly notices a couple of the members acting a little more giddy and energized and _happy_ than their usual selves, he’s quick to put his guard up and watch all of them a little more closely than before.

The first hour passes by just fine and nothing is that out of place amongst the members. The most weird thing Sungjong has seen an hour into the photoshoot is Howon awkwardly laughing at one of Sunggyu’s lame jokes that no one ever laughs at. But as the next few hours pass by, Sungjong figures out just what’s going on here.

He remembers Got7 doing something similar to their maknae on an episode of Got7ing- pranking Yugyeom by purposefully smashing a wine bottle and then breaking out into a fight, some blaming him while others blamed each other and overall, he has to admit, it was a pretty good hidden camera.

Switch out the wine bottle with a cute little glass antique teddy bear (that Sungjong is pretty sure is just some cheap knockoff of the real thing bought from the corner store down the road) and you get what Infinite is trying to do to him.

After the third push by Sungyeol in the back of his knees, nearly making his legs give out and almost drop the glass bear, Sungjong decides to play along and _actually_ drop it this time. There’s a loud crash and time seems to still for a just a fraction of a second before everyone is slowly dispersing, mumbling something about who’s paycheck this is going to come out of and others wondering who's going to clean up the small glass shards.

“Why’d you have to go dropping it Sungjong?” Woohyun hisses as he passes by. “Now look, we’re going to get in trouble for this.”

Sungjong looks down at where the little glass teddy bear is now shattered on the floor and sighs. “I-I’m sorry.” He stutters out, using some of his old acting skills to play the innocent defenseless maknae role perfectly. “It’s just Sungyeolie hyung pushed me and-”

“Don’t blame me for something _you_ did.” Sungyeol cuts him off with a pointed glare and Sungjong can practically see Dongwoo trying not to laugh already.

“But- never mind, I’m sorry for causing this.” Sungjong murmurs and then gladly takes a small dust pan from one of the nearby staff, quickly setting to work on cleaning the mess of shattered glass.

Myungsoo walks over and helps him get the large pieces, being extra careful to not get cut. “It’s not your fault, let’s all just pay for it- split it seven ways?” He asks, eyes flicking to Sunggyu.

Their leader seems to be deep in thought for a moment before he’s shaking his head. “No, Sungjong and Sungyeol should pay for it since they’re the ones at fault.” He says, glancing between the both of them.

Sungyeol is quick to start getting loud about how “ _he didn’t break it so he shouldn’t have to pay for it_ ” and whatnot. Myungsoo and Dongwoo are then coming to Sungjong’s aid, saying he wasn’t the one who technically dropped it if he was pushed. And then there’s Howon and Woohyun taking sides as well.

It takes everything in Sungjong to keep a straight face and look conflicted as he says “I’ll pay for it, just stop fighting” in his most convincing worried-maknae voice. This seems to momentarily snap some of the other members out of their acting, a few of them looking as though they’re close to cracking and just telling him it’s a prank, but Sunggyu’s stone cold expression keeps everyone from revealing the hidden camera just yet.

By the end of their little game, Sungyeol is beyond livid and might not be acting anymore, Sunggyu looks ready to fight the next person who annoys him over a damned glass teddy bear, Dongwoo and Myungsoo are still defending Sungjong, and Woohyun is just adding in snide remarks whenever he can to instigate even more low grade fights amongst them. Howon is more or less just silently watching everything unfold, most likely not sure how to add to the hidden camera anymore. And Sungjong, well, he’s just sitting down on a chair in their dressing room and trying to pretend as if he’s about to cry as he holds his hand close. This prank might have gone a little too far and he ended up accidentally cutting himself on one of the smaller glass shards when he wasn't paying attention... Whoops. But if they think they can play a trick on him like this so easily then they better just wait until they get home.

Maybe now they’ll learn to be a little nicer to him since he got hurt at the expense of one of their dumb pranks.

{+--*--+}

 **_Taemin:_ ** _Woohyun and the guys think you’re actually upset over the hidden camera_

 **_Sungjong:_** _Well, I mean, I got cut from the glass and it’s been three days and I’ve pretty much ignored them all so I get why_

 **_Taemin:_ ** _That’s part of your plan isn’t it?_

 **_Taemin:_ ** _Make them all think you’re genuinely upset?_

 **_Sungjong:_ ** _:)))_

 **_Taemin:_ ** _You’re so evil! They’re really concerned about you since you got hurt_

 **_Taemin:_ ** _You should up it a notch and ask them why they always pick on you specifically and use your hurt hand as the selling point_

 **_Sungjong:_ ** _Just to make them feel bad?_

 **_Taemin:_ ** _Yup. They’ll think twice before picking on you again_

 **_Taemin:_ ** _Probably_

 **_Sungjong:_ ** _I like the way you think Tae_

Sungjong tosses his phone beside him on the bed. It’s only been three days since that “successful” hidden camera back at the photoshoot set and he’s been sure to keep to himself ever since. Everyone has been giving him space besides occasionally checking up on him and asking if his hand is okay and it’s funny how obvious they’re being about avoiding him whenever he so much as steps foot outside of his room- almost as if they’re scared he’ll suddenly lunge out and attack like a snake attacking it’s prey.

With a click, Sungjong open’s the door to his room and walks out towards the living room. He can vaguely hear people talking and he smiles a bit to himself when he realizes everyone is home. What a good day for no one to have individual schedules.

Dongwoo is the first to notice him when he emerges from the hallway. “Oh, Sungjong.”

Everyone goes quiet as the maknae slowly, and quite sulkily, makes his way to sit on the coffee table placed in front of the two couches everyone is sitting around on. Though before he even has a chance to speak and lay on some elaborate guilt trip he’s been thinking about for the last few days, Sunggyu beats him to it.

“Look, we’re sorry for playing that hidden camera on you. We didn’t think you’d actually get hurt.” He says, a small apologetic smile sending Sungjong’s heart lurching in his chest. He’s truly a sucker for Sunggyu’s smile… "The last thing we wanted was to injure you or make you upset over something we thought would be funny for the fans as a behind the scenes type of thing."

Sungjong shakes his head some. “It’s not necessarily about the hidden camera.” He mumbles just loud enough for everyone to hear him. “It’s just, why do you guys always pick on _me_ when you all decide to do things for the fans? Why is it always at my expense and no one else's?”

  
“Because you’re the maknae.” Woohyun answers with a shrug only to get a pillow promptly thrown at his face, courtesy of Myungsoo. “What?” He hisses at the photography loving boy. “It’s true…”

With a sigh, Sungjong stands up and walks to the kitchen, disappearing from his hyungs sights.

“Look what you did! You made this even worse!” Sungyeol hisses from the living room and Sungjong smiles a bit to himself for being such a great actor. He should really start pursuing an acting career from here on out. Sungjong makes a mental note to talk to their manager about that the next time he sees him.

Not even five minutes pass of Sungjong making himself a mug of coffee before he hears footsteps approaching him from behind. He glances over his shoulder and is a little surprised to see Woohyun, of all people, standing there looking almost guilty. It takes Sungjong a moment to fully turn around and take in the rare sight before him.

Nam Woohyun is _never_ guilty, about anything.

“Sorry…” The older mumbles, eyes directed towards the wall. “You’re our maknae and we shouldn’t treat you like this…” Woohyun then looks to Sungjong only to knit his eyebrows together in confusion. “Wait, why aren’t you more upset?” He asks, confused why the young boy standing in front of him doesn't look the least bit angry or annoyed.

Sungjong smiles. “Because you apologized.” He says simply, taking a few steps forward and then placing a soft kiss to Woohyun’s cheek. “Just, try to be a little nicer to me yeah?”

Dazed, Woohyun nods his head. “Uh, yeah- _yeah_ , okay. I’ll be nicer.”

“It’s lunch time.” Sungjong mutters, turning back around towards his coffee. “Could you go ask the others what we should do for food?”

Woohyun very nearly trips over his feet as he scurries out of the kitchen, a blush quickly spreading over his cheeks and it takes everything in Sungjong to not laugh as he watches the bunny like man do so. He already knows they all like him, but he didn’t know they’re that bad around him. It takes a lot for Nam Woohyun to lose his cool around anyone and for Sungjong to make him lose it with just a kiss to the cheek, well, that’s something he probably shouldn’t have disclosed.

When Sungjong makes his way back into the living room, sipping coffee from his pink bunny mug a fan gave him a few years back, everyone once again looks to him but this time a little skeptically. He tilts his head to the side cutely. “What? Is there something on my face?”

Howon shakes his head. “No, it’s just, you’re fine now? After three days of seething in your room you’re now magically _fine_?”

Of course they’d question him after making them all believe he was actually hurt. Probably should have taken that into account before forgiving Woohyun so easily- oh well, he’ll just have to keep this in mind for the next time he puts on an act like this.

Sungjong shrugs. “I just wanted an apology, I wasn’t really all that mad anyways and the cut isn't deep at all. I’ve been reading in my room most the time, not plotting your deaths.” He then laughs, sitting down on the couch beside Myungsoo, making sure he’s close enough so their knees knock together some.

Sunggyu rolls his eyes. “You had us thinking you hated us.”

Again, Sungjong just shrugs his shoulders while sipping his coffee.

Dongwoo flashes him a bright smile before looking to Sunggyu. “So Gyu-Gee-Gee, what should we order for lunch?”

Sungjong tunes out most of their conversation about lunch and instead mentally applauds himself for pulling off his first little act with such ease. If he knew he had his hyungs wrapped around his pinky, wound so tightly to his every breath, he probably would have tried this tactic much earlier in the game. Though maybe this is a more fun way of going about things.

Being nervous about his feelings isn’t really how Sungjong wants to do this. Sure, he's still a little scared, who wouldn’t be falling in love with _six_ men who’ve been by your side for years now? But love isn’t all about being scared and nervous, at least not for him. It’s about the fun of being anxious and embarrassed and enjoying the company of others and slowly working up to the long awaited confession.

Now he just has to figure out where to go from here…

{+--*--+}

Thing’s in the Infinite household seem to pick up after that morning. Sungjong is hanging out with everyone like he usually does, nothing really changed after the hidden camera, but the atmosphere is a little different now- almost as if everyone is waiting to see what will happen next.

He’s not used to being the one setting the pace, Sungjong admits. It’s weird knowing that he’s the one in control. Though he doesn’t really stop to enjoy the fact he has the lead right now considering it’s bound to end eventually and instead uses it to his advantage while he has it. His first target, funny enough, is Sungyeol, the most nervous of all the boys.

Sungjong, being careful with how he wants to go about things, decided the day before to take things slow, _very_ _slow_ since Sungyeol is essentially an overgrown, gangly-limbed, skittish puppy that could be easily startled at any moment. The last thing Sungjong needs is scaring him off which is exactly why when he asks Sungyeol to accompany him grocery shopping, he makes sure to keep it as casual as possible. Well, okay, maybe not _that_ casual, but he could have made things a whole lot ore intimate if he felt like it.

“Why did you need me to come again?” Sungyeol asks as they walk into the small store near their dorm. He glances from Sungjong to the few isles of random foods, clearly not wanting to keep his eyes on the maknae for too long.

“Because,” Sungjong says, linking his arm with the taller boy, making him jump in response. “I need someone to help carry some of the bags and I wanted to spend some time with you outside of the dorm. It’s not like I’ve dragged you off on an impromptu date, chill Yeol.”

And that’s all Sungjong has to say for the gears to malfunction in Sungyeol’s brain, trying so desperately to _not_ imagine what it would be like to be out on a date with the younger boy and utterly failing.

Sungjong smiles a bit to himself as he drags Sungyeol around the small grocery store, the older staying uncharacteristically quiet. He just had to plant that little seed into the older's head about this not being a date (when in reality it kind of is) for Sungjong to play around with Sungyeol.

He’s not being mean or anything (maybe a little bit). Sungjong knows- is almost a hundred percent certain- that Sungyeol won’t make the first move, _ever_. He always boasts about being this manly man looking for a girlfriend who can whisk her off her feet with his words alone and it’s so funny because Sungyeol isn’t like that at all. Sungjong quickly learned that Sungyeol is all talk with nothing really behind it which is why he’s taken it upon himself to start things with the older boy, taking the initiative since Sungyeol clearly won’t be doing that anytime soon. He’s handsome and charming, Sungjong will give him that, but he’s a bit of a wimp where dating and taking chances are concerned which is honestly pretty cute.

And by mentioning this date-that’s- _not_ -a-date to him, Sungjong makes Sungyeol will actually picture what it would be like dating him. Almost like subliminal messaging in a way. Bring up a topic, get that person thinking about it, and hopefully that one little thought will turn into something far more, consuming Sungyeol’s thoughts until he has no choice but to pursue Sungjong.

Or at least that’s what Sungjong is guessing will happen.

A maknae in love can hope.

Sungjong doesn’t loiter around the grocery store for too long after noticing how awkwardly silent Sungyeol seems adamant on staying. He buys their groceries quickly, using Sunggyu’s company credit card that he gave him right before they left to pay for it all, and then they’re back on the streets heading to the dorm.

“You’re quiet.” Sungjong says, nudging the older boy some with his arm that’s still looped around Sungyeol’s.

Sungyeol seems to snap out of it at that. “Quiet? _Me_? Nah, there’s just nothing to really talk about.” He brushes the accusation off easily.

“Sure hyung, whatever you say.” Sungjong laughs. “Want to help me cook dinner tonight?” He then asks, knowing damn well that he’s pushing it.

There’s a pause and Sungjong wonders if he might be asking for too much in one day from the older man, but then Sungyeol’s mumbling a small “ _sure_ ” and Sungjong can only smile as they turn down yet another street.

He got really scared just then. Sungjong mentally notes to play it safe for the rest of the day wherever Sungyeol is concerned. No flirting while cooking. He’s pushed it far enough, Sungjong doesn’t need to make Sungyeol wary of his advances.

If this is going to work to how he plans, Sungjong can’t raise too much suspicion to himself. Taemin said everyone talks when he’s not around- not that he didn’t already figure as much- but with that being said, Sungjong can’t make everyone start questioning him too much in one go. He needs to keep the ball in his court for as long as possible. If even _one_ of the more dangerous members figure out his plan (those being Woohyun, Dongwoo, or Sungyeol), then this entire thing could be compromised and end in disaster.

This should be interesting.

{+--*--+}

“What’s the seat order?” Sungjong asks to no one in particular as the seven of them pile in the van and head to the venue. “For the fansign?” He clarifies.

Everyone’s loud chatter dies down for a second, the other six members all kind of just glancing to each other and questioning who’s going to talk first. Sunggyu, as expected of the leader who sits in the front passenger seat, takes the initiative by saying “no order this time, everyone fends for themselves.”

Sungjong nods his head, trying his hardest to not look confused by it or anything because is he an idiot? Letting the members have free reign over where they sit is a horrible idea, probably the worst Sungjong has heard since Sungyeol tried to convince everyone to let him by a monkey and keep it in the dorm- yes, _a live monkey_ …

Clearly a couple of the other members think so too because he can just barely see Howon and Woohyun flicking their eyes back to himself before looking to everyone else. Really a bad idea on Sunggyu’s part, now everyone is more or less going to push each other just to sit next to him.

Or maybe everyone will act like civilized human beings and behave- and who is Sungjong kidding? It’s _Infinite_ , none of the members ever play fair. Their Infinite Showtime episodes, especially the water gun battle in the empty mall, show just how much each of the members are willing to cheat in order to get their way when there's a prize involved. And Sungjong guesses he's as good as a prize as it get's where fansigns are concerned. 

Pretending to be oblivious to the sudden tension in the waiting room backstage when they’re told they have ten minutes before they’re to be out for the fansign, Sungjong busies himself with fixing his hair and makeup one last time. He can practically feel the members looking at him and this is _really_ one of Sunggyu’s worst ideas.

Knowing this is most definitely going to end in absolute chaos, Sungjong decides to take things into his own hands right as they’re called up on stage. “I call the end seat’s with Hoya hyung!” He yells out, grabbing Howon’s hand and leaving the rest to dumbly look between each other.

Thankfully, the tension seems to disperse almost immediately as Sungjong sits at the far end of the table and pulls Howon down beside him. Their fans scream at the fact they're holding hands and Sungjong flashes them all a cute otter smiles as the other members begin to take their seats as well, some glancing over to the maknae curiously before shrugging it off.

Sungjong mentally sighs as the fansigning get’s underway, problem diverted. He doesn’t know what Sunggyu was thinking- letting everyone pick their seats when he _knows_ everyone likes him. Maybe Sunggyu was testing the other members? To see how well they can not kill each other over their youngest dongsaeng?

No, Sunggyu was probably just letting everyone fend for themselves so he wouldn’t be labeled the bad guy to whoever didn’t get to sit next to Sungjong. Yeah, that sounds more plausible than him testing the other members. Either way Sungjong is going to have to be more careful as things begin to get interesting because if tensions can rise to that level in such little time over who sits beside him, he doesn’t even want to imagine what it will be like when everyone starts getting jealous of each other.

He shudders at the sheer thought of all hell breaking loose and quickly returns his attention to signing this cute young girls album.

Halfway through the signing and a ten minute break later, Sungjong feels Howon suddenly shift a little closer, their calf's now pressed together under the table, hidden behind the large black tablecloth that hangs lowly over the front of the table. Sungjong shoots him a questioning look that goes ignored as Howon talks happily with the fan in front of him.

 _Weird_...

Ten minutes pass and nothing has really happened- except for Howon now running his foot up and down Sungjong’s leg and still smiling to the fan in front of him as if he isn’t doing a damn thing. So _this_ is the game Howon plays.

Sungjong rolls his eyes when Howon catches him glancing over at him. Where Sungyeol is shy and skittish and so easily flustered, Howon is the opposite, all calm and collected and trying to get a rise out of Sungjong instead of it being the other way around. Okay, Sungjong get’s the game he’s playing since that’s usually the game he himself tries to play, and that means he knows exactly how to play to win.

Sneaking a hand under the table cover, Sungjong silently thanks for the table being a little shorter than their usual set up because it’s so easy to place his hand on Howon’s thigh and not really look like he’s moved his arm that far at all. He nearly laughs when Howon flicks his eyes over to him, a question lingering behind those eyes that Sungjong simply smiles to before signing yet another album.

Howon stops his advances and, just as he knew he would, Sungjong once again has the upper hand in this situation. He gives Howon’s thigh a light squeeze before taking his hand away. For the rest of the fansigning, there’s a small smirk tugging at the corners of Howon’s lips, almost as if he’s just been challenged to a sports game.

Sungjong thinks that’s actually pretty fitting for Howon. He’s always been known amongst the fans as being someone who’s competitive, can tackle almost every game imaginable, so of course he’d think of love as just another game. Well, as much as it is a little annoying (because love is anything _but_ a game for Lee Sungjong), it makes it easier for Sungjong to know how to dance around Howon until he’s ready to set his real plan into motion.

Until then, Sungjong will just have to play Howon’s game as safely as he can before pulling Howon into _his_ game.

{+--*--+}

Taemin sips his coffee, Minho’s arm draped around his shoulders as Sungjong sits across from the two love birds in the quiet café. “Woohyun is saying the hyungs are getting curious about your next move.” He says all nonchalant while Minho just looks like he’d much rather be anywhere _but_ here with these two. Very much playing the role of the boyfriend who was dragged along to the beauty salon, except this is a café, and Taemin and Sungjong are simply having a small get together instead of getting their nails done. Either way, Minho isn't exactly the most thrilled being dragged along regardless of where too when he could be playing soccer and beating Jonghyun's ass for the third time that week.

Sungjong sighs. “They’re already on to me?”

“I mean- you put your hand on Hoya’s thigh.”

“He was rubbing my leg with his foot for twenty minutes, what was I supposed to do?”

“Kick him?” Minho offers, surprisingly listening to the conversation.

Taemin sighs, patting his boyfriend's leg while flashing him a sympathetic smile. “No, babe. That’s not how crushes work.”

Minho rolls his eyes. “I’m pretty sure you kicked me a good number of times for messing around with you.”

“Well you were an idiot who always tried to annoy me in front of everyone.” Taemin scoffs. “I wasn’t just going to let you get away with it.”

“Anyways, back onto the topic of my plan.” Sungjong steers the already derailed conversation back on track. “How suspicious are they?”

Taemin thinks for a moment. “Just a little bit suspicious.” He says, taking another sip of his coffee. “Woohyun is apparently texting Key now more than me so he’s probably the most suspicious of them all if you ask me.”

With a sigh, Sungjong finally grabs his own coffee and drinks a little bit of it. “I don’t get how I’ve been obvious about anything.” He mutters, swirling his straw around absentmindedly. “I’m trying not to push things too far but also not play things too safe and- and why is Woohyun trying to hide behind that menu?” He says, mentally face palming at the man sitting by himself while trying to look as inconspicuous as physically possible.

Minho glances over and laughs. “Yah, Woohyun, what are you doing over there?” He calls out and Woohyun momentarily panics before giving up on hiding and flashing them an innocent smile.

“Me? Just grabbing some lunch.” He says casually, though Sungjong can just see the faintest hint of a blush tinting his cheeks from being caught. How long has he been there? How much has he heard? Wait, can he even hear anything from that far away? He’s sitting on the other side of the café after all…

“Woohyun, come sit with us.” Sungjong says, deciding that maybe it’s time to start playing things even safer. He scoots over in the booth and completely ignores the questioning look Taemin flashes him. Hopefully he’ll get the hint and _not_ say something completely stupid that will sell him out right then and there.

As confidently as he can, Woohyun walks over and slips into the booth beside Sungjong. “Hi guys.” He says to the two sitting across from them.

Minho just smiles as Taemin asks “how long have you been here? We didn’t see you when we came in.”

Sungjong nods. “Yeah, if we knew you were coming we would have invited you to come sit with us earlier.” He adds on sweetly.

“I just came in.” Woohyun says albeit a little awkwardly. “Anyways, what have you three been talking about?”

“Just how Taemin’s love life here is so interesting while mine is absolutely uneventful.” Sungjong sighs.

“Really? Uneventful?” Minho scoffs, wincing some as Taemin kicks him in the shin under the table.

Sungjong rolls his eyes. “Yes, uneventful, as in nothing is happening.”

Taemin laughs. “Too bad you can’t even get _one_ boyfriend.”

Woohyun, for a moment, seems lost at the new direction of their conversation. But then his eyes are widening just ever so slightly and Sungjong has to remember thank Taemin later for planting that seed in Woohyun’s head for him.

Evil maknae minds think alike.

“Can’t get _one_ boyfriend? As in you like _multiple_ people?” Woohyun asks dumbfounded as he looks to Sungjong fully now.

He shrugs his shoulders. “I like a couple different people hyung, nothing that interesting.”

“Who?”

“Who?” Sungjong repeats with a laugh. “I’m not going to go revealing my deepest darkest secrets over coffee hyung. I'm not that much of a cliché.”

Woohyun rolls his eyes. “Fine, then how about I take you out to lunch sometime and you tell me then?”

Sungjong smiles. “That’s what I like to hear. On our next day off, let’s go out on a little date hyung.”

“Yeah, shit, I’m going to be late for my interview.” Woohyun quickly gets up from the booth, obviously shaken up from hearing the word " _date_ " slip passed Sungjong's lips. “Nice seeing you two again.” He says to Taemin and Minho. “And see you later Jongie.”

And with that, Woohyun hurries out of the coffee shop, never ordering a single thing for himself. Sungjong watches him go before flicking his eyes back to Taemin and Minho. Though before he can say a thing, Minho is looking between him and his boyfriend with knitted brows. “How did you two just do that?”

“Do what babe?” Taemin asks with a purely innocent smile.

Minho rolls his eyes. “You just got Woohyun to agree to going out on a date with Sungjong. How?”

Sungjong laughs. “It’s a maknae thing Minho- not like Taemin didn’t do the same to you.”

“You’re not supposed to tell him that.” Taemin narrows his eyes before laughing as well. “But I can’t deny that either.”

Minho shakes his head. “Maknae’s are truly evil.”

Sungjong and Taemin can only smile at that because yeah, maknae’s are anything _but_ innocent.

{+--*--+}

With the sudden time crunch Sungjong now finds himself under, he has to rethink his plan seemingly overnight.

Originally, Sungjong was going to take things relatively slow, like how he’s been doing things with Sungyeol. Just taking his time and going about his plan safely while still pushing it just a little bit. But with suddenly having Woohyun on to him- and it is sort of his fault for saying he’ll tell him who he likes when they go out to lunch in a few days- it means he has to work quickly before Woohyun goes blabbing to the rest of the boys about his plan to seduce them all.

See, he called it. He just knew if one of the dangerous members figured anything out or got suspicious, his plan would be ruined, and now Woohyun is the cause of him having to rework _everything_.

It’s always Woohyun’s fault…

“You’re pouting.” Myungsoo giggles, poking Sungjong’s cheek as the two of them and Dongwoo sit together on the couch while Sunggyu sits on the open chair, the four of them all camping out in the living room for the evening while the other three are out completing individual schedules.

Sungjong flashes the older boy a small smile. “Was I? I didn’t even notice.”

Myungsoo nods. “Yeah, it’s cute though.”

“If you say so.” Sungjong laughs, returning his attention to the TV where an old episode of Running Man is currently playing, trying to calm his heart from racing it’s way right out of his chest all because Myungsoo called him “ _cute_ ”. He can see Sunggyu glancing over to him curiously from his chair to which he ignores, also trying to ignore the way Myungsoo keeps shuffling closer and closer to him, their arms now touching and knees knocking together every so often, forcing him to lean into Dongwoo’s side more and more. Torture. This is pure torture for him.

How is he even supposed to continue with his plan from here? If he tells Woohyun the truth, he’s _positive_ that Woohyun is at least going to tell Sunggyu and that in and of itself can end the maknae’s plan right then and there. But he already told Woohyun he’d tell him something on their lunch date so he can’t exactly lie his way out of that one either. And thinking up any plan is suddenly much more difficult when Myungsoo and Dongwoo are just so affectionate and touchy. It's driving him mad.

Sungjong could do something bold, like confessing to everyone before Woohyun can tell even a soul about his multiple crushes- _or_ he could include Woohyun in his plan. Oh, that doesn’t sound like such a bad idea actually. Woohyun being apart of his plan can give him an inside look on what the other hyungs are thinking, get rid of the most suspicious person that’s on to him at the moment at the same time, and this means Sungjong will have one less person to confess to at the end of his plan. Hell, he’ll probably be able to kiss Woohyun from now on when no one else is around and if that isn’t enough of an incentive for him to tell Woohyun about his plan, then he doesn’t know what is.

Smiling a little to himself, Sungjong raises his arm to rest on the back of the couch, Myungsoo immediately shifting that last little bit and closing what small amount of distance was between them, now fully laying against Sungjong’s chest while Sungjong himself rests his back against Dongwoo who’s just smiling at the affection. Sunggyu once again shoots the youngest a questioning look to which Sungjong just shrugs off, pretending as if having Myungsoo this close to him isn’t making his heart lurch in his chest and beat so loudly he’s sure both Myungsoo and Dongwoo can hear it at this point.

So, he needs to tell Woohyun about his plan during their impromptu lunch date.

Sounds easy enough.

{+--*--+}

Walking into the small diner near the photoshoot set, Woohyun leads the way for Sungjong and the two soon find themselves sitting across from each other in the small booth. A waitress walks up to them and quickly jots down their drinks while handing them menus and then scurrying back off towards the kitchen.

“Tell me Sungjong.” Woohyun says the second their waitress is out of earshot. “Who do you like?”

Sungjong smiles at Woohyun’s usual _down-to-business_ personality, never really wanting to beat around the bush when it comes to things he’s really interested in. But, instead of giving Woohyun the straight answer he’s wanting for, Sungjong decides to play around with this for a bit. “Who do you _think_ I like, Woohyunie hyung?” He asks, smile widening as Woohyun narrows his eyes.

“Just answer the damn question Jongie.”

“Not until you tell me who you think has caught my eye Namu.”

Woohyun stares at Sungjong, glare only intensifying as Sungjong clearly shows no sign of backing down. With a sigh, Woohyun flicks his eyes out the window beside their table and watches people blindly pass them by. “Hoya, definitely Hoya.” He says confidently.

Sungjong hums. “That’s one. Who else?”

“Sungyeol?” Woohyun says as more of a question, looking back to Sungjong. “He said something about you hinting at a date and being more clingy than usual after you asked him to go grocery shopping with you.”

Sungjong’s smile widens, looks like his hyungs are keeping tabs on his every move, perfectly playing the game he’s set up. “That’s two.” He giggles.

Woohyun’s eyebrows knit together. “How many people do you like?”

“Nuh-uh, that’s not a person.” Sungjong smiles innocently. “I’ll tell you when you’ve named everyone.”

“Myungsoo?” Woohyun asks, slowly understanding where Sungjong is going with this.

“That’s three.”

“Sunggyu.”

“Four.”

“Dongwoo?”

“Five.”

“Me?” He asks in disbelief.

Sungjong just smiles as their waitress returns with their drinks and then quickly jots down their orders. The second she once again leaves, disappearing behind the kitchen doors, Woohyun is staring at Sungjong incredulously. “You like _all_ of us?”

“Well duh, you’re only just now realizing this?” Sungjong scoffs.

Woohyun cards a hand through his hair, tugging some at the soft strands. “You’ve liked us all this time- why didn’t you tell us?”

“Why haven’t any of you confessed?” Sungjong answers with a question of his own, an eyebrow cocked as he takes a sip of his water.

“Touché Jongie, touché.” Woohyun says with a dejected laugh. “How long have you liked us?”

Sungjong thinks for a moment, mind filtering through memories upon memories as he tries to pinpoint when he realized he liked them all.

It’s almost funny. None of them were doing anything special, all just lounging around in the living room, leg’s tangled up on the two couches with Sungjong somehow in the center of it all and he remembers feeling so absolutely helpless- almost like he was suddenly drowning as his heart raced and stomach filled with butterflies and he _knew_ deep down that he never wanted that night to end. No one was doing anything special, and yet, he fell in love just like that.

Now that he really thinks about it, he’s always kind of liked them, it was only that night when they were all cuddled up together that he himself realized that little fact as well. He never understood why he loved hearing Myungsoo laugh or Woohyun tell his horrible jokes. Why he lived for the days Dongwoo was extra affectionate, when Howon wanted someone to lean on when he was exhausted, and Sunggyu tried to drown his sorrows in alcohol only for Sungjong to hold him as he cried and let everything that’s been hard on him out because he just trusted him that much. He even loved having Sungyeol pick on him for seemingly no reason at all. As much as he openly shows his distaste for his hyungs making him the center of their teasing, he loves knowing that they were always still around him offering him smiles and hugs when their cruel jokes were all said and done.

Sungjong laughs a bit at his silly thoughts. He was always in love with them, and maybe that’s why none of his hyungs really ever figured out his crush on all of them. It's because nothing ever changed for them to notice.

“I’ve liked all of you since I can remember.” Sungjong says, scrunching his nose a bit at how cheesy that sounds. “Ah, more like I’ve liked all of you since we all became friends I guess.”

Woohyun let’s out a short laugh, one of complete and utter disbelief. “That long and you’re only _now_ deciding to play games with all of us?”

Sungjong shrugs. “Taemin and I felt that now was the best time for me to act since we were both certain that all of you liked me back. I wasn’t about to start a game I was even slightly unsure if I’d win in the end, I’m not _that_ stupid hyung.”

“Taemin?” Woohyun repeats. “Of course Taemin would be in on this.”

“Maknae’s have to stick together.”

“Evil maknae’s is what you two are.”

Sungjong smiles at that. “Evil, yes, but our methods work so I’m alright with being a little evil if it means me getting six boyfriends when all of this is said and done.~”

Woohyun rolls his eyes. “So what exactly have you two been planning? What is this game of yours that you’re playing and are oh so sure you’ll come out victorious in?”

“It’s a simple game.” Sungjong says, leaning back in his chair. “One where I let you all make your advances and then I make mine. Or in Sungyeol’s case, I just tried to give him the idea of us possibly going out on a date and I’m pretty sure that one worked.”

“So you’re leading us on?” Woohyun asks.

“No, I’m simply playing the game and waiting to see how long it will take for all of you to snap.”  
  
“Snap?”

“Eventually you’ll all give in and do something bold. I’m just going to keep playing my game until you all end it.”

Woohyun buries his face into the palms of his hands, elbows resting on the table as he groans. “What witchcraft is this? How are you even capable of manipulating us into playing this game? Have you sold your soul to the devil to make this work..?”

Sungjong laughs. “Oh honey, it’s not that hard when you’re all so willing to play in the first place.”

The older vocalist looks up, eyes narrowed with a new fire lit behind them and Sungjong momentarily freezes. Woohyun only ever gets this look in his eyes when he’s determined to do something- and that something is usually nothing anything good.

“I’m going to end this game.” Woohyun says confidently.

Sungjong cocks an eyebrow at that. “Really?” He scoffs. “And how are you going to do that Namu?”

Woohyun flashes him a toothy grin. “I’m going to tell the others.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“And why not?”

Sungjong smiles innocently, leaning a little closer over the table. “Because, if you play along with me until the others crack, I’ll let you kiss me when no one else is around.”

Woohyun’s eyes widen. “W-What?” He stutters out.

Their waitress returns with the food they ordered twenty minutes ago. Sungjong smiles and thanks her as she blushes and once again scurries off. He then looks back to Woohyun, the older still shocked and just staring at him from across the table. “As I said, you play along and we can kiss behind closed doors. I’m not done with my game and I’m only telling you all of this because you were the most suspicious of me.”

There’s a pause before Woohyun is sighing and letting his head fall back into the palms of his hands. “You’re playing all of us.” He whines. “But fine, I’ll play.”

“I figured you’d come around.”

{+--*--+}

A few days go by before Woohyun and Sungjong find themselves alone in the company's practice room, all the other members leaving to head home, the two of them straggling behind some as they slowly gather their belongings. It’s not that much of a surprise when Woohyun suddenly corners him, back pressed against the wall with nowhere to run and suddenly their lips are crashing together and Sungjong swears he loses his touch with reality for a moment.

Sure, he’s been kissed a few times back when he was younger by past girlfriends and boyfriends alike. But nothing, not a single one of those kisses, have felt _this_ passionate. The need and want and somehow the still underlying feel of complete and utter patience behind Woohyun’s kiss has Sungjong’s head spinning. All he can do is fist his hands in the bottom of Woohyun’s shirt and kiss back, trying desperately to keep up.

And it’s later that night when everyone’s returned to the dorm and have gone to bed hours ago that Sungjong finds himself still awake. He can’t get that kiss out of his mind. Woohyun’s lips pressed against his felt so right and he wants to kiss him again and again and he can only imagine what it will be like to kiss the other members.

“I’m doomed.” Sungjong groans into his phone.

“What the hell are you doing calling me at four in the morning for Sungjong?” Taemin asks tiredly from his end of the line. “I was in the middle of a good dream too and-”

“Taemin, you don’t get it, I’ve fucked up.” Sungjong says as he just stares lifelessly up at the ceiling of his bedroom. “I was going to try and use Woohyun to make the game more interesting, but we kissed and I want to cave and kiss him again and again and again. I want to kiss _all_ of them Tae.”

Taemin sighs. “I knew this would happen. You’re a sucker for them boys.”

“I am not-”

“You so are! You’ve always had the biggest soft spots for all of them and now that you’re letting the game escalate, you’re going to end up being the one chasing after them and when did we change the plan into a game?”

Sungjong shakes his head. “Not important right now Tae, help me figure out a way to still win this thing.”

There’s a pause on Taemin’s end of the line before he’s once again sighing. “You have to start pushing things even further with them all. Get them tripping over one another to get to you- and stay strong. If you give in before them then they’ll have the upper hand.”

“But what if I want to cave?”

“What the hell do you _mean_ what if you want to cave?” Taemin asks exasperatedly. “You’ve been talking about seducing them for _months_ and now because you’ve kissed Woohyun you suddenly want to give in and confess to them?”

Sungjong whines as he tosses and turns on his bed, now lying on his stomach with his face half buried into his pillow. “Games aren’t fun when you’re the one losing.” He sighs loudly.

Taemin laughs. “You’re the one that started this.”

“Taemin, if you were me, what would you do?” Sungjong asks softer this time once he shifts again so that he's lying on his side and no longer seconds away from suffocating himself with his pillow.

“Hm, I’d play a little longer.” He answers. “You have Woohyun, so just kiss him all day long or hey, better yet, tell everyone you’re dating.”

“No, I don’t want to make the others think they don’t have a chance.”

“Oh, true, then just start flirting with everyone, _heavily_.”

“Will that work?”

“It’ll definitely push things along.”

Sungjong ends the call with a muffled “ _sorry for waking you, bye Tae_ ” before tossing his phone down onto the nightstand. He should have known letting Woohyun into his plan was a bad way to go about things. Woohyun always messes things up, always! Sungjong sighs as he pulls his covers up over his head.

But maybe there’s hope. If he can just keep his urges to attack all of them at bay, then maybe he can _pretend_ as if he still has everything under control. As long as none of them figure out how weak he is to them, then in theory, Sungjong should be okay.

{+--*--+}

That ideology of pretending as if he still has the upper hand flies out the window the second Sunggyu pulls him into an unused dressing room backstage at Music Bank, minutes before their first live stage for their comeback " _The Eye_ ". Sungjong doesn't have any time to think before Sunggyu is locking the door and leaning his back against the exit, looking at him with an unreadable expression. “Sungjong, care to explain to me what you’re doing?”

Shifting his weight from one heel to the other, Sungjong tries to remain at least relatively calm. “I don’t know what you mean hyung.”

Sunggyu scoffs. “Lee Sungjong, did you really think I wouldn't notice this little game you're playing with everyone?”

Sungjong stiffens at that. “Wh-What?”

“Our bedrooms are right next to each other. I heard your conversation with Taemin the other night and that only proved my suspicions that you know _exactly_ what you're doing.” The older says, slowly walking towards Sungjong. “You aren't oblivious to the way you're playing with everyone. Everything you've been doing is intentional, you even have Woohyun covering for you because we _all_ know you told him something when he took you out for lunch two weeks ago. Though I'll be honest, I didn't think you had kissed him already, that was quite the shock to hear coming from my adorable little maknae.”

The smug smile dancing across Sunggyu's lips as if he’s just discovered the truth to one of the world's most alluring mysteries has Sungjong’s heart beginning to race. He was certain- absolutely one hundred percent sure that if he got rid of Woohyun’s suspicions, he'd be in the clear for at least a few more weeks. Sunggyu wasn't his immediate threat and he left his guard down around him. Sungjong mentally slaps himself for being so naive and- _and Sunggyu heard his conversation with Taemin last night_.

That just makes everything infinitely worse.

“Hyung- Sunggyu hyung, listen, I can explain-”

“Explain?” Sunggyu chuckles, walking forward until Sungjong finds himself cornered with his back pressed into one of the makeup counters. “Explain that you're now losing the game _you_ started?”

Sungjong has to close his eyes and focus on his breathing for a moment, Sunggyu’s closeness and the smell of his cologne beginning to make his head grow fuzzy and he desperately needs to focus if he wants to get out of this situation unscathed. “Hyung.” He says, voice already wavering. “What do you want from me?” He then asks, opening his eyes just enough to see the smug smile plastered to the older man's face.

Sunggyu peers a little closer, less than a couple inches between their lips now, and the younger can feel Sunggyu’s warm breath now lightly fanning out over his lips. Sungjong instinctively closes his eyes and waits, heart beating so loud in his ears it's deafening. But, as many of his assumptions have been lately, Sungjong is wrong in thinking Sunggyu is going to kiss him and finally end the sexual tension that’s been surrounding them for months now.

Nope.

Sunggyu just chuckles as he pulls back and begins walking towards the locked door to the dressing room. “You said it yourself that games aren't fun when you're the one losing. I'm just playing the game Jongie.” Sunggyu glances over his shoulder, with a sweet smile. “And don't think Sungyeol, Myungsoo, Hoya, and Dongwoo will still be oblivious to all this. I'm sure Woohyun and I can enlighten them when we return to the dorms after this performance.” He winks. “Prepare for the real game to start babe because you sure won't be winning again any time soon.”

Sungjong stares incredulously as Sunggyu walks out of the dressing room with a wave.

Did he- did he just…

Sungjong groans as he crouches down to the ground and places a hand over his heart, willing it to slow down. He wasn't expecting for Sunggyu to pull a trick like that. Hell, he wasn't expecting Sunggyu to know anything!

“I'm an idiot.” Sungjong mutters to himself. “A real idiot…”

{+--*--+}

The second their show at Music Bank ended, Sungjong took it upon himself to promptly grab his things from the dressing room and convince their manager to let him go wander around the city. None of the other members even had a chance to say a thing before Sungjong was out of their sights, down the block, and disappearing into city crowds.

Gotta love free schedules where he can escape from imminent danger (aka Sunggyu).

With his face mask and baseball cap that may or may not be Howon’s on, Sungjong easily walks passed people without anyone recognizing him for one of Korea's top idols. He has to be thankful for being able to blend into crowds late in the afternoon because he doesn’t know what he’d do if he still had to return to the dorms with everyone. Then again, he can only imagine what Sunggyu is currently telling everyone in the van right about now.

That he loves them all?

Yeah.

That he’s been playing a game with them?

Probably.

That he’s an idiot and is weak for kissing Woohyun?

 _Most definitely_.

Sungjong mentally sighs as he ducks down another side street, little people out and about now. He still can’t believe Sunggyu cornered him just like that. Sure, he knew someone else after Woohyun would come along and figure out his game and ruin everything, but he was expecting it to be Howon or maybe even Sungyeol or Dongwoo if they stopped and really thought about everything he was doing. But Sunggyu, now he is someone that came out of nowhere and ruined _everything_.

It’s not like he can just continue with his little game either. There’s no possible way for Sungjong to play. Both sides are aware of the other’s feelings, the game has been exposed, and Sungjong is the loser for getting caught only a little more than two months into this. Oh Taemin is going to laugh at him for this- he just knows it.

With his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, Sungjong slowly begins making his way back to the dorm. The recording for Music bank wasn’t too far so he might as well get home soon and face whatever hell Sunggyu has unleashed. He cringes at all the possibilities his brain comes up with almost instantly.

Everyone ignoring him. Some feeling betrayed for him playing with them like they were all apart of a chess game. Maybe even some of them getting genuinely angry with him for not just confessing to them all like some grown man rather than a kid who’s too scared to face reality and instead changes everything into a game where he’s the one always winning.

Yeah, it’s an understatement to say that Sungjong is more than a little scared to walk into the dorm later that night.

Much to his surprise when he unlocks the front door, buzzer sounding off in the distance telling everyone someone has come home, nothing is going to hell. It’s the usual classic Infinite scene that one would expect walking into their dorm.

Sungyeol debating with Woohyun over whether or not ripping out the tags of his clothes actually prevents his skin from becoming irritated (which Woohyun is obviously calling bullshit on). Myungsoo is attempting to cook in the kitchen with Dongwoo and Howon by his sides, all frantically looking at the cookbook Sungjong can only remember seeing a handful of times at their first small dorm courtesy of Sungyeol's mother being scared for all of their wellbeings. And Sunggyu is sitting alone in the living room on his laptop, filtering through hundreds of emails and trying to sort through them all and figure out which ones, out of all of them, he should respond to first.

Everything is completely normal. Sungjong was expecting the worst, not for everyone to offer him small smiles as he walks passed them and then go back to what they're doing.

“Did you not talk to them?” Sungjong asks at nothing above a whisper as he very nearly falls down onto the couch beside Sunggyu. No one is in the living room to hear him, but Sungjong is still weary about Myungsoo overhearing everything considering he _always_ seems to know what's been said between members. It's like a superpower of his or something…  

The older looks up from his laptop with a smile. “I decided to let you continue your game.” He says simply, eyes once again returning to his emails.

Sungjong deflates a little, letting himself sink into the couch and lean into Sunggyu’s side, forehead now on the older man’s shoulder. “I thought I was going to get killed when I walked through that door.” He groans. “And you just- nevermind.”

Sunggyu chuckles. “You may have Woohyun on your side for the time being, but I won’t be playing anymore. But, just as you’ve kissed Woohyun to keep him quiet about your little game, I expect the same.”

“You’re playing a whole different game Kim Sunggyu.”

“One where I’m winning and you’re losing Lee Sungjong.”

With a pout, Sungjong pulls back from Sunggyu’s shoulder and weakly punches his arm. “You’re evil.”

Sunggyu flashes him a bright smile. “You started this game-”

“And you’re starting a whole different one for yourself.” Sungjong cuts him off.

“I can only be LoserGyu for so long.” The older laughs. “Besides, I think you’ll like my game better than the boring one you’re playing with the others. You can’t just go kissing everyone after all.”

Sungjong rolls his eyes. “And I can just go kissing you?”

“Yes, because I know you like me back.”

“What logic is that?” Sungjong asks with a laugh.

Sunggyu scoffs. “Some very good logic because now you only have to confess to four guys _and_ get to freely kiss two others.”

“Stupidly smart logic.” Sungjong huffs.

The two of them grow quiet as Sungyeol’s now loud yells of insisting he’s right about his clothes from the bathroom seem to fill the entire dorm, Dongwoo even sticking his head out of the kitchen to see if he needs to step in and kill those two from actually killing each other. Woohyun is still calling bullshit on his excuse to rip off all of his clothes tags and Sungjong didn’t know they could ever be so passionate over something so stupid.

“So, do you even have a game plan?” Sunggyu suddenly asks, eye's once again trained on his emails.

Sungjong shrugs as he cuddles up a little closer to Sunggyu’s side. “I had one, then Woohyun ruined it, and right as I was beginning to figure something else out to replace it, you ruined that one too.”

“And now you’re back to the drawing board?”

“Yup.”

{+--*--+}

Game plan, game plan, _game plan_ \- something Sungjong is completely lost on how to make at this point.

It’s been a little over a week since Sunggyu cornered him in the dressing room and he’s been unable to do anything other than humor Woohyun with kisses to ensure his silence and dodge Sunggyu who’s been attempting to play his own game. How did all of this go to hell so quickly? Sungjong can’t even pinpoint where he _himself_ went wrong.

But he’ll forever blame Woohyun because nine times out of ten, when something goes to hell, it’s Nam Woohyun’s fault.

Apart from blaming Woohyun for everything, Sungjong knows he needs to do something with Sungyeol, Howon, Myungsoo, and Dongwoo. They’re the four who he hasn’t done much to anything with yet. Sure, he placed a hand on Howon’s thigh and might have made Sungyeol fantasize about going on a date with him- but that’s not really anything _that_ interesting to be proud of. And the most he’s done with Myungsoo and Dongwoo is cuddle with them on the couch or subtly brush a hand over their arms and back when he passes them by both onstage and off. Nothing that he can be proud of doing really. And to make matters worse, he’s beginning to doubt how right all of this is.

One boy in love with six guys, six guys in love with one boy, and they're all supposed to be happy? Sungjong can't help but wonder if maybe he’s asking for too much. And, if he is asking for too much, how does he even begin to get out of the trouble he’s put himself in?

Running a hand through his hair, Sungjong huffs a bit as he grabs his mug of hot chocolate and takes a small sip. He'll continue with this little game of his until he’s sure he should just end it and crawl into a hole and die. But that leaves the question of what should he do with those four- if anything? Now that he doesn’t have to stress over what Woohyun and Sunggyu’s next moves will be in terms of ruining his game, he’s unsure of how to proceed.

He could maybe, _maybe_ do something with Dongwoo, get him out of the dorm for a café date or something, but that doesn’t really sound that good either. Sungjong wants to do something bolder than that without overstepping every arbitrary line out there. But there’s no real way to do both… And there's no real way to get rid of the uneasy feeling he now has pooling in his gut. Should he contin-

“You’re thinking hard.”

Sungjong jumps just the slightest bit at Myungsoo’s voice as the slightly older boy comes slowly walking his way into the kitchen, voice thick with sleep. “What are you doing awake Soo?” The youngest asks, trying his hardest to not spill his hot chocolate. Myungsoo really scared him. He didn't even hear him open his room’s door let alone walk over to the kitchen.

Myungsoo shrugs some as he walks to Sungjong, easily stealing his mug of hot chocolate and taking a quick sip before returning it to the younger boy. “Couldn't sleep and I heard someone was awake and decided to come say hello. Why are you awake Jongie?” He then asks, moving to lean against the counter top beside Sungjong.

“I've just had a lot on my mind lately and couldn't sleep.” Sungjong mumbles.

“Is there anything I can help with?” Myungsoo asks. “I mean, I'm not the best at helping and all, but we’re the youngest and I can at least try to help my one and only dongsaeng.”

Sungjong let's out a small laugh. “It’s fine hyung. I just need to figure some things out.”

“Figure out how you're going to continue seducing all of us?” Myungsoo asks with a soft smile.

There's a pause, Sungjong staring at his mug of hot chocolate before he’s looking at Myungsoo all wide eyed and clearly shocked. “You know too?” He asks in disbelief.

Myungsoo’s smile widens. “Of course, I’m not blind. It's kind of obvious to see you having mental breakdowns and trying to decide what you're going to do and when you're going to do it.”

Sungjong places his mug down beside him on the countertop and groans as he buries his face into the palms of his hands. “Do all of you know?”

“Well, Sunggyu and Woohyun know. Sungyeol and Howon have already kind of guessed what you're up to. Dongwoo is the only one that just seems to be going along with whatever you do, no questions asked.” Myungsoo shrugs his shoulders. “You're not exactly the most discreet or subtle when it comes to us.”

“But I've been trying so hard to play this right!” Sungjong whines, slouching against the countertop and stomping his foot in frustration. “I’ve done everything I could to win this game…” He then mumbles.

Myungsoo chuckles as he pushes off the countertop and grabs one of Sungjong’s hands, pulling him out of the kitchen. “Let’s go talk on the rooftop, the sun should just be beginning to rise.”

Sungjong’s stomach fills with butterflies as Myungsoo holds his hand firmly and leads him out the dorms front door. As they climb the staircase that leads to the rooftop, Sungjong can’t help but mentally beat himself up for allowing himself to lose so horribly at his own game. Really, he tried to win this thing so damn hard only for it to backfire in the end.

Sunggyu and Woohyun essentially have him wrapped around their pinkies. Howon, Sungyeol, and Myungsoo already know what he’s been up to. And Dongwoo probably knew from the beginning (he's always been good at understanding the shift in situations before everyone else) but decided to let things just progress however fast Sungjong felt like taking things.

He feels like a complete and utter idiot now…

The sky is just beginning to light up with soft pinks, yellows, oranges, and bits of purple where the sun’s rays haven’t quite touched yet when the two of them walk through the door atop the staircase. Sungjong feels Myungsoo squeeze his hand as they walk towards the railing that lines the rooftop.

“Love isn’t a game to be played.” Myungsoo suddenly says, still holding Sungjong’s hand with their fingers interlaced. “That’s where you first went wrong. You can’t win or lose in love.”

Sungjong glances to Myungsoo only to see the older keeping his eyes fixated on the sunrise. “Then how do you go about love Soo?”

Myungsoo glances to him and smiles. “I let it happen as it happens. I don’t see you as someone to win over but rather someone to love and hope you love me in return. Even if you didn’t love me, I wouldn’t try to play some game to win and have you as my prize-”

“I wasn’t doing that though.” Sungjong cuts him off.

“I know.” Myungsoo chuckles. “You weren’t going to manipulate us into liking you but rather seduce us into confessing, right?’

Sungjong hangs his head lowly. The older hit the nail right on the head with that one.

“Yeah, you weren’t playing a bad game, but you were still treating this entire situation _as_ a game. We’re not some otome game characters or your love interests in a reverse harem anime or even a manhwa, we’re your bandmates who love and adore you and want the best for you. For us, this isn’t a game Jongie.” Myungsoo says softly. “We genuinely love you and our feelings are just as real as yours.”

“I’m sorry.” Sungjong mutters. “It’s just, I don’t even know how to go about things. Taemin and I thought that if you all liked me, maybe I could somehow get all of you to confess to me and-”

“Why do we need to confess to you?” Myungsoo asks, cutting him off. “Couldn’t you have confessed to us if you already knew we like you?”

Sungjong thinks for a moment and Myungsoo is right, he could have confessed from the very beginning and this whole game of everyone dancing around each other would have never had happened. But it’s not that simple. He couldn’t confess even if he wanted to.

“Jongie?”

“I… I couldn’t confess.” Sungjong murmurs softly.

Myungsoo squeezes his hand again, a comforting gesture that has Sungjong's heart lurching in his chest. “And why not?”

Sungjong sighs, looking out to the city scape before them. “I guess it’s because I’m scared.”

“Scared? Of rejection?” Myungsoo asks.

“I don’t know.” Sungjong says with a dejected laugh. “I don’t even know what I’m so scared of. Maybe it’s the fact that I know nothing would be the same after all of this or maybe it’s because I just don’t want to be the one responsible for ruining the band or something. I don’t really know Soo. The only thing I’m sure of is that I’m scared to even go through with any of this.”

Myungsoo stays quiet for a moment before he’s leaning over and placing a soft, butterfly light kiss to his cheek. “You don’t have to be scared. You liking us and us liking you isn’t going to cause Infinite to disband.”

Sungjong blushes as he looks down to his feet. “But don’t you think it’s unfair that I like _all_ of you?”

“How is it unfair?” The older questions.

“I would have six boyfriends.”

“Yeah, and?”

“You all would only have one, and would be sharing the one boyfriend you do have.” Sungjong says with a sigh. “I don’t want to have all this unconditional love when I can only give so much to all of you in return.”

With a laugh, Myungsoo tugs on Sungjong’s hand and forces him to turn so that they’re now facing one another. “Look Sungjongie, you’re making this more complicated than it needs to be. None of this is a game and you’re not selfish for wanting all of us. Love is love, simple as that, no matter what form it comes in. If you love us and we love you, then that’s all that matters, right?”

Sungjong struggles to come up with a response and ends up just shaking his head because, no, that's not all that matters. “We’re all in a band together Soo, it’s not simple.”

“But it is.” Myungsoo says, smile softening. “You’re our precious maknae who we all treasure and just want to be happy. You deserve happiness Jongie, not to be stressing over your feelings and being terrified of ruining our band's reputation.”

His heart swells at that and Sungjong can’t help but smile a bit when Myungsoo wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him in for a hug. “Hyung, I’ve been stupid.” He murmurs into Myungsoo’s shoulder as he returns the hug.

Myungsoo chuckles some. “Just a little bit stupid”, he agrees, “but you’re young and in love and this is something you’ve been going through alone unlike us who’ve had each other to talk this through with from the beginning. It’s okay to be a little stupid.”

“I don’t deserve any of you.” Sungjong says softly.

“You deserve more than we could ever give.” Myungsoo responds at nothing above a whisper.

The two of them stand there for a little longer, enjoying the comfort the other brings before Myungsoo is pulling away and offering the younger a small smile. “C’mon, let’s head back inside and talk everything out with the rest of the boys. I think it’s time all of this finally comes to an end.”

Sungjong’s stomach drops and instead of filling with butterflies fills with nothing but anxiety and dread. He shakes his head and pulls his hand away from Myungsoo’s that the older had grabbed and began leading him back to the staircase by. Myungsoo stops and turns to look at the younger. “Jongie..?”

“I can’t just yet hyung.” Sungjong says, trying to not freak out too much. “I don’t know what to tell them, how to express what I feel into words. What if everyone is upset with me for thinking of this as one giant game? What if they hate me?”

“They wouldn’t hate you.” Myungsoo reassures.

Sungjong shakes his head again. “Just give me some more time. I need time to really think things through hyung.”

Myungsoo watches him for a moment, face blank, and then he’s smiling and beginning to walk for the staircase alone. “Alright Jongie, take your time. Maybe go out and clear your head a bit. We can talk when you get back okay?” He asks, stopping right next to the door to the staircase.

With a sigh of relief, Sungjong smiles just the smallest bit. “Yeah, okay, when I get back we can all talk about this.” He agrees.

{+--*--+}

Just as Myungsoo had suggested, within half an hour Sungjong finds himself in the café him and Taemin often go to together. He’d already called the older boy to tell him about what’s going to happen when he returns to the dorms and of course Taemin told him to just be honest and talk things out fully, “ _no more secrets_ ” he had specifically said. And Sungjong agrees with him, he can’t hide anything anymore.

He needs to be honest, no longer pretending that all of this is one giant game that he can win. Myungsoo is also right, none of this was ever a game to begin with. He’s dealing with not just his feelings but the feelings of six other men who he cares for so deeply it’s painful. It’s just, Sungjong doesn’t even know where to begin with them.

Myungsoo is probably right in saying none of them will hate him for being so stupid about all of this. They might be a little upset with him, but they wouldn’t hate him. Yet he’s still scared of messing this all up.

By confessing and talking everything out, there will no longer be any uncertainty about anything. All their cards will be laid out for everyone to see and Sungjong can no longer pretend like he’s oblivious to what’s been going on around him. Then again, Sunggyu, Myungsoo, and Woohyun have long already known that he wasn’t oblivious to his own actions so it’s not _that_ much of a shock- and yet here he is, wallowing in his own self guilt at a close to empty coffee shop.

A realization suddenly hits Sungjong like a brick wall collapsing over him and he feels even worse than before. He’s scared of being vulnerable and no longer in control. No wonder he turned everything into a game from the very beginning. By playing a game with all of them, he was sure that he would always be in control and would never be forced to shed his protective armor that was keeping him safe all this time. And now, now he has no choice but to bare it all for everyone to see that he isn’t as confident and sure of himself as he let’s on but is rather a scared young man who’s beyond terrified of the consequences that come with falling in love with all six men.

Sungjong scoffs at himself, burying his face into the palms of his hands as he rests his elbows on the coffee table, his now cold vanilla macchiato sitting beside his arms, long forgotten. He’s such a sad excuse of a human being. How could he be so stupid? He was just being selfish- he’s been trying to save himself instead of being honest with everyone around him.

Grabbing his unfinished coffee and tossing it in the garbage, Sungjong stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jacket and leaves the small, cozy and warm little coffee shop. The cool fall air nips at the warmth of his neck and face and he smiles bitterly at it. Even the weather is against him…

He hadn’t even noticed how late it already was. The sun is no longer high up in the sky like it was hours ago but rather the moon has replaced it. How long was he in that coffee shop for?

By the time Sungjong reaches Infinite’s dorm, it’s nearing midnight. He took his time in walking back, not exactly wanting to face what awaits for him on the other side of the front door. Though as he unlocks the door with a small buzz and click ringing out, there’s no more stalling or turning back for him. He just has to face this head on.

The dorm is pretty quiet, the only sounds really coming from the living room. Sungjong peels off his shoes with his toes as he shimmies off his jacket, curiously walking into the room right after.

He stops when he sees the other members all lying around on the two couches looking beyond tired and some even dozing in and out of sleep. Another pang of guilt stabs through his chest. They’ve been waiting for him since he left that morning…

“Sungjongie.” Dongwoo murmurs softly, the first to notice his presence in the room.

Everyone slowly looks to Sungjong and offers him small smiles and he _really_ doesn’t deserve such nice hyungs in his life who love him back when he’s been so very stupid. Holding back tears, Sungjong silently makes his way over to sit on the coffee table in front of everyone and looks down at his hands that have already balled up around the hem of his shirt. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know _how_ to say anything right now other than a small “I’m sorry”.

No one talks for a little bit, each of his hyungs probably waiting to see who will be the first to do something, anything. And then Sungjong is being wrapped up in a tight hug and he can’t help but silently begin to cry.

He’s been so stupid. He shouldn’t have done any of this. He regrets it all so much. He regrets being such an immature brat who thought he could protect himself by turning love into a game. He regrets not being honest. He regrets not just confessing and talking things out. He regrets not being good enough for his hyungs.

“Don’t cry Sungjongie.” Dongwoo murmurs, his arms only tightening as he sits down beside the younger on the coffee table and holds him. “There’s nothing to be sorry about either.”

“Yeah, why are you apologizing?” Sungyeol asks.

Sungjong shakes his head. “I’m s-stupid.” He stutters out, his voice muffled by Dongwoo’s chest as he buries his face into his shirt and tries to disappear.

“Stupid?” Sunggyu scoffs. “You had all of us playing _your_ game, how are you the stupid one here?”

With a shaky sigh, Sungjong pulls back from Dongwoo, eyes already red and puffy. “No, I’m _really_ stupid hyung. I-I shouldn’t have played this stupid game in the first place…”

“Why did you start the game anyways?” Woohyun asks. “Did you think we’d reject you or something?”

“No? Maybe? I don’t know.” Sungjong shakes his head, rubbing at his eyes as a few tears stubbornly trail down his cheeks, Dongwoo’s arms still wrapped around his waist protectively. “It’s just, I didn’t want to be the one to confess.”

Howon’s eyebrows furrow at that. “I’m not following here.”

“I was and still am scared.” Sungjong says softly, leaning into Dongwoo’s warm and comforting embrace a little more. “I played this stupid game because I didn’t want to be the one chasing after all of you. To be the one not in control.”

Myungsoo nods his head some in understanding. “You didn’t want to be the one who was most vulnerable.” He concludes.

Sungjong caves in on himself a little more and tries to let Dongwoo’s larger frame swallow him whole. “Exactly.” He murmurs.

Everyone stays quiet for a few moments, letting the new information really sink in. Sunggyu suddenly laughs though, breaking the silence. “You’re really something else Lee Sungjong.” He says as a warm smile dances across his lips. “We’re your hyungs, you didn’t need to be scared of being vulnerable. We’re the people you should be able to show your true self to without fear of being ridiculed.”

“I know… But that’s easier said than done Gyu-hyung.” Sungjong grumbles dejectedly.

“Wait wait wait, let me get this straight.” Sungyeol says as he looks to Sungjong. “You asked me to go grocery shopping with you just so you could try and manipulate me into chasing after you?”

Sungjong flinches at just hearing the word “ _manipulate_ ” but nods anyways.

Sungyeol scoffs at that. “You’re insane.” He then laughs a bit. “But I’ll admit, that was pretty smart.”

The youngest looks to him with slightly widened eyes. “You’re not mad at me?” He asks.

“Why would I be?” Sungyeol asks back. “You’re our idiot little maknae, of course you’d do something like this. We’re not going to hate you for it though.”

Myungsoo smiles. “Yeah, think of this as a learning experience to be honest with both yourself and the people you love Sungjongie. Love isn’t a game to be played and now that you understand that, you can move on and no longer feel so burdened by the fear of losing when there’s nothing to lose.”

“I could have lost all of you though.” Sungjong says softly.

Howon laughs at that. “Nah, you could never lose us Jongie.”

“You’re stuck with us.” Woohyun says with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Sungjong’s heart stutters and he can’t help but smile the smallest bit. “So, none of you are mad at me for being stupid?”

“Not in the least bit.” Dongwoo says and then kisses the top of Sungjong’s head. “I don’t think any of us could actually be mad at you anyways.” He then laughs.

Sunggyu rolls his eyes. “Well now that this emotional night is out of the way, the ball is once again in your court Sungjong.”

The youngest looks to their leader, smile widening a little. “Didn’t we just say that love isn’t a game hyung?”

“Oh shut up, you know what I mean.” Sunggyu says as he smiles right back at him. “What do you want to do from here on out?”

Sungjong thinks for a moment, glancing to each of his hyungs and really questioning if this is okay. If he can truly be okay with loving six men and having all of them love him back in return. But seeing everyone together like this, no one fighting for him and everyone just genuinely wanting him to be happy, Sungjong feels as though the answer has been simple from the very beginning.

“I want us to try.” Sungjong says more confidently than before. “I want us to try and figure out how the hell all of this is going to work.”

Dongwoo hugs him tighter at that. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

“I’m down to try.” Hown then says.

Sunggyu just nods in approval with a smile still stretched out over his lips.

“I get the first proper date.” Sungyeol declares with a cocky smirk.

Woohyun narrows his eyes at him. “What? Why you?”

Sungyeol scoffs at the older. “I haven’t had much to any time with him since that grocery store trip _weeks_ ago.”

“It was actually about three months ago.” Myungsoo corrects helpfully.

“See!” Sungyeol says even louder than before. “It’s been forever, therefore, I should get the first date.”

“I was his first kiss though so I trump all of you.” Woohyun says, smile widening to something almost wolfish as Sungyeol and Howon’s jaw’s _drop_.

Sungjong buries his face into Dongwoo’s shoulder again as everyone begins bickering about who gets the first date and how the hell Woohyun managed to steal Sungjong’s first kiss amongst the six of them. Dongwoo chuckles as he runs a hand through Sungjong’s hair. “We’re really happy you’re giving us a chance.” He says softly, just loud enough for Sungjong to hear.

And Sungjong couldn’t be happier that they still accept him for him.

{+--*--+}

Taking a sip from his coffee, Sungjong sits on the park bench with Taemin beside him, the two sharing a large double chocolate chip muffin. There’s little people out this early in the morning and they take full advantage of it, enjoying a nice peaceful morning alone with one another away from their bands with no screaming fans to take up their time. “So, you want to hear the latest Infinite gossip?” Sungjong suddenly asks, a smile breaking out over his lips as Taemin cocks an eyebrow in interest.

“Oh, something Woohyun _hasn’t_ already told me about you?” Taemin asks with a laugh.

Sungjong rolls his eyes. “Not about me you idiot. About Howon.”

Taemin takes a bite of their shared muffin, motioning for Sungong to continue.

“He’s going to be dropping the teasers for his first solo album within the next few weeks.” Sungjong says like the proud boyfriend he is. “Isn't that great?”

The older smiles at that. “Definitely.” Taemin says with an added nod of his head. “But isn't it weird knowing he’s no longer apart of the band?”

Sungjong shrugs. “We've been dating for months now Tae, he still comes around often and it's not like he’s just up and left _us_. He’s still a member of Infinite whether he’s promoting with us or doing his own thing.”

Taemin gags at that. “When did you get so greasy?”

“When I began dating Nam Woohyun.” Sungjong laughs, Taemin joining in right after.

The two of them talk for a little longer before Taemin is having to go meet Minho for a photoshoot and lunch date and Sungjong is needing to pick up some last minute groceries for Woohyun (who he had Sunggyu send a small grocery list to him only minutes ago). With a bag gripped in one hand and two gripped in the other, Sungjong goes ahead and makes his way back to their dorm.

Howon has been busy preparing for his first ever solo album since he decided not to renew his contract with Woollim and Sungjong had convinced his other boyfriends to throw him a small lunch party of sorts in congratulations. Many of their fans think that everyone is suddenly on bad speaking terms, that Howon leaving means he got into a fight with someone- which would most probably be Sunggyu or Sungyeol. But really, it was just a difference in musical tastes.

Infinite H was what Howon loved almost as much as Infinite as a whole, if not more so. Doing his own thing and being able to rap and dance more of how he wanted was a small dream come true. Being able to rap with Dongwoo was also a plus since they have very similar styles in both rap and dancing. But he always wanted more, to be free from the shackles that were placed over his wrists and ankles by being apart of the band. As much as he loves the members, he wasn't truly happy, and Sungjong knew it from the beginning and so he helped Howon talk with Sunggyu about possibly leaving the band all together.

It was a hard conversation. One with the other members not understanding at first (with the exception of Dongwoo who seemed to be the only one who saw it coming from a mile away), Sunggyu trying to stay levelheaded, Howon explaining himself, and Sungjong acting as a mediator when things got lost in translation between the two. Though by the end of it, everything was okay. Everything _is_ okay, and Sungjong couldn't be happier for his loving boyfriend who's truly chasing after his dreams now.

“Took you long enough.” Woohyun scoffs, grabbing the grocery bags from Sungjong’s hands and ruffling through them to find exactly what he needs for lunch the second the younger walks into the kitchen.

Sungjong rolls his eyes. “What? No thank you kiss for having me do your shopping?”

Woohyun smiles a bit as he leans over and pecks Sungjong’s lips, the younger grabbing onto his shirt and holding him there a little longer, deepening the kiss before pushing on Woohyun’s chest and sauntering his way over to the fridge as if he didn't do a single thing. “Hey, how many times do I have to tell you no kissing like that unless you intend to follow up with something more?” Woohyun asks, albeit a little breathless.

Glancing to the older from over his shoulders, Sungjong offers him an angelic smile. “It was just a kiss.”

“Just a kiss my ass you brat.” Woohyun scoffs as he goes back to preparing lunch.

Sungjong laughs as he makes his way into the living room only to see Dongwoo and Sunggyu struggling to choose a movie to play. They’ve never once had a meal together where something wasn’t playing in the background and Sungjong guesses these two don’t plan to break that seven year plus tradition anytime soon.

“Horror movie.” Sunggyu says, hands already reaching for one of their more classic b-movies (that Sungyeol and Woohyun both agreed on never getting rid of back near their third anniversary).

Dongwoo shakes his head. “Nuh-uh, no horror movie.” He then shoves one of the “ _Harry Potter_ ” movies into Sunggyu’s chest. “Gyu-gee-gee, we _need_ to watch this.”

“And why do we _need_ to watch this?” Sunggyu asks with a smirk.

“You know how much I hate horror movies.” Dongwoo says with a huff. “You’re just being mean.”

Sunggyu smiles innocently. “Who _me_?”

“Stop being evil for once in your life and let Dongwoo choose the movie.” Sungjong says, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile dancing across his lips. “We don’t need to scare him or Myungsoo while Howon is over.”

“What's the fun in having Howon over if Dongwoo isn't screaming in fear?” Sungyeol asks as he walks into the living room, Myungsoo following behind a few seconds later.

Sungjong rolls his eyes. “You're a horrible human being Lee Sungyeol.”

Sungyeol hums in agreement. “And you're an insufferable yet gorgeous man.”

With a shake of his head, Myungsoo walks past the scene in the living room and heads into the kitchen, placing a soft chaste kiss to Sungjong's cheek as he passes by.

After a good twenty minutes of going back and forth with both Sunggyu and Sungyeol, Sungjong manages to convince those two to put on the Harry Potter movie instead, Dongwoo beaming the brightest smile he can as he grabs the remote and pops in the DVD. Howon comes over not much later after that long debate, two cases of beer with one in each hand which Woohyun happily takes. Needless to say lunch is spent with lots of food, alcohol, and shitty jokes courtesy of Sunggyu, Howon, Woohyun, and Sungyeol.

“I still can't believe you're going solo.” Sunggyu says with a fond smile. “How's it feel?”

Howon shrugs, the seven of them all sitting around the living room now. Sungjong sits on the armrest of the chair, happily smiling as Howon wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him to sit on his lap instead, sitting sideways with his leg's dangling over the armwrest. “It's nice.” Howon says. “Scary, nerve wracking even, but, it's cool being able to do my own stuff now.”

“You can't do worse than Sunggyu.” Sungyeol scoffs, him and Woohyun high fiving each other as a pillow is launched in their direction from the opposite couch.

Dongwoo chuckles. “We have to do a collaboration sometime when things settle down again. Maybe do some of our old songs for our Inspirits and then some new ones?”

“Sounds cool to me.” Howon says before flicking his eyes back to Sunggyu. “Aren't you guys going to China soon though?”

“For the Hong Kong Youth Festival.” Myungsoo speaks up. “We’ll only be there for a few days.”

Sungjong slouches some and rests his head on top of Howon’s chest, slowly tuning out the conversation as his mind wanders.

This still doesn't all feel real. Not that Howon left the band, he’s already come to terms with that a long while ago. But rather knowing that he has six loving boyfriends is something he’s sure won't ever truly believe is his reality.

The first few months were a weird time where the seven of them were trying to make things work while also discussing how Howon should leave the band and whatnot. It was hectic. A few fights broke out, Sungyeol was jealous for a while, and Dongwoo cried more times than not when someone snapped at him out of anger and pent up frustrations. Hey, no one ever said figuring out how a poly-relationship is supposed to work would be easy.

Though that's behind them now. Sungjong’s happy for that. Everyone gets along well again and it's as if them all dating him isn't some big issue anymore. They've all successfully jumped over the many hurdles standing in their path and they're once again the Infinite he knows and loves.

Honestly, looking back, his and Taemin’s whole idea of turning love into a game wasn't that bad. Sure, he could have handled some things differently, but he thinks that things went well considering how well everything is going now. He probably wouldn't have done anything different anyways. Sungjong likes to play games, and he likes to seduce. Putting them together only makes sense. But, Myungsoo is still right in saying love isn't a game- and yet Sungjong guesses it’ll forever be one giant one for him.

Games always have a goal in mind. A single goal for the player to reach while battling through trials upon trials whether it's avoiding and killing the ghosts in PacMan to get all the little dots or playing Halo and trying to kill all the Covenant aliens; there's always a goal and hurdles to leap over. Sungjong thinks that that's exactly what love is all about.

Every relationship, whether it's one on one or with multiple partners, has it's fair share of problems to work through and learn from. And, every relationship has the single goal of making things work. It's a game. One giant love game with no winner or losers but instead has lots of kisses and late night cuddles and early morning bickering with added affection when someone is having a shit day.

Dongwoo had asked him a few nights ago if he could change anything about their relationship, would he? And Sungjong said, unsurprisingly, no. He wouldn't change the way Sunggyu lets him steal his clothes despite the fact the oldest teases him for being clingy and obsessed with his cologne. He wouldn't change how Dongwoo himself invades his personal space at all times of the day and night for cuddles because he craves attention. He wouldn't change how Woohyun tells a new cringey and cheesy pickup line, every morning without fail, even though they're really not that funny. He wouldn't change how Howon gets possessive and loves to manhandle him when he’s in one of his jealous kicks, which he’d never admit to being in. He wouldn't change how Sungyeol has a bit of a jealous side as well and likes to show the other members who Sungjong quote and quote “ _belongs to_ ” (Sungyeol mainly just says that to annoy Sunggyu and Woohyun at this point). And he most definitely wouldn't change how Myungsoo, more times than not, has to forever quietly touch him whether it be a hand ghosting over the small of his back or just locking their pinkies together so that they're always connected in some way.

His boyfriends are weird. Their relationship is far from conventional. It's uncertain if the current dynamic will work in the future. But what Sungjong knows for sure is that he wouldn't change what they have now for the world.

“Sungjongie spaced out again.” Dongwoo laughs loudly as the youngest yelps when Howon suddenly squeezes at his hip.

“I was not!” Sungjong yells back with a quirky grin.

Woohyun smiles at that. “What were you thinking about?”

Sungjong narrows his eyes at the older. “What do you think I was thinking about hyung?”

“Something inappropriate.” Myungsoo sighs with an added shake of his head.

“Probably about me.” Sungyeol says with a shrug. “I'd think about me too if I was dating me.”

“Vain asshole.” Howon mutters, only making Sungjong laugh.

Sunggyu rolls his eyes. “Why don't we all just watch another movie yeah?”

Howon perks up at that. “Something scary.” He says, Sunggyu smiling mischievously back at him as Dongwoo and Myungsoo both sweat drop.

Yeah, they're dysfunctional- but they're a functioning dysfunctional mess of a relationship that Sungjong is sure he would never change a thing about.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else Infinte trash and that's why you read this story? I mean I'm clearly Infinite trash since I wrote this lol Nice to see I'm not the only Inspirit that likes maknae x reader fics xD
> 
> How did you like the story anyways? Was it too trashy? Or did you like it? Tell me what you thought in the comments down below! And if you did happen to like this then check out the other maknae x reader fanfic in this series I wrote for MonstaX (I'm writing more for other bands in this series as well but so far I only have these two stories finished lol)
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading this~ Love you all and I hope you all have a great night/ day/ whatever time it is where you live! <3 <3
> 
> p.s. What band should I write for next in this maknae x everyone series? I'm stuck between VIXX, BTOB, and B.A.P x3


End file.
